


That Thing They Do

by peculiarmars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ron Weasley POV, Ron Weasley knows whats up, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: Oh merlin, Ron thought, they're doing it again.





	That Thing They Do

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series, including Flustered, 'cause I love this ship and I have so many ideas for it.

Fifth year History of Magic class was, like it had been every previous year, a complete and utter bore. Hermione was the only student who was remotely interested in the lecture that Professor Binns was giving, scribbling down notes at lightning speed.

 

Ron, half asleep and bored out of his mind, stared around the room, trying to find something to focus his attention on. If he didn't he was sure he would fall asleep in the next ten minutes.

 

Around the room, almost every student donned the look of utter boredom. Seamus actually was asleep, his head on Dean's shoulder, whilst the other boy didn't look far off. Other than Hermione he counted two students who were actually paying attention: Padma Patil and Theodore Nott. Parvati was sitting with an exhausted looking Lavender Brown, who was casually doing her make-up in the middle of a lecture.

 

Theodore Nott was sitting among his Slytherin friends, scribbling down notes like Hermione was. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were sitting either side of him and behind him sat Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. On the end of their row sat Draco Malfoy.

 

Malfoy was, oddly enough, staring right in his direction. He began to glare at the blond, only realise that it wasn't him he was looking at. It was Harry.

 

He glanced at the side of Harry's face, and realised with a silent groan that the boys eyes were locked on each others.

_  
_

_Oh merlin_ , Ron thought, _they're doing it again._

 

'It' was the peculiar habit that Malfoy and Harry had of glaring at each other until the point where you physically had to drag them apart. They would stare at each other, in a way that made Ron slightly uncomfortable. They looked at each other as if they were _hungry_. But in a, you know, 'not hungry for food' kind of way.

 

Ginny had called it eyefucking. Hermione had called it petty. Seamus and Dean had called it sexual frustration.

 

Ron called it disturbing.

 

He didn't like Malfoy, not at all, but honestly, wouldn't those two just admit they were attracted to each other. Surely he wasn't the only one who could see it?

 

He glanced at the Slytherins surrounding Malfoy - _who still hadn't taken his eye off Harry_ \- and caught Pansy Parkinson's eye. She nodded at Malfoy and rolled her eyes. Ron nodded at Harry, rolling his own eyes at his completely oblivious friend. And then he blinked when he realised that he had just had an - admittedly short - encounter with a Slytherin that hadn't ended in hexing and a trip to Madam Pomfrey.

 

Huh. Weird.

 

He looked back at Malfoy and saw the blond raise an eyebrow, and frowned slightly, wondering why his expression had changed. He tried to glance at Harry, however he was facing the other way. He looked at Malfoy and stifled a gasp when he saw the blond swipe his tongue over his lips, tapping on the table in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Harry nod subtly.

 

And then the boys finally broke eye contact and acted as if they were suddenly interested in Binns lecture.

* * *

 

Ron just happened to be awake at eleven twenty, which just happened to be the same time Harry just happened to slid out of bed, taking his invisibility cloak with him. Harry silently left the dorm, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts.

_  
_

_Oh Harry_ , he thought, _you're not half as subtle as you think you are._

　

 


End file.
